Yahoo! Messenger
by beethoja
Summary: Kisah tentang perjuangan Kiba mencari pacar lewat Yahoo! Messenger. Akankah dia mendapatkan wanita yang cocok dengannya? Atau justru mendapatkan yang bergender 'double? Cari tahu di sini! RnR, NO FLAME!


Saya nemu ide fic kaya gini waktu lagi chatting. Sebenernya ini cerita udah lama saya ketik, tapi males dipublish. Di fic ini akan ada banyak adegan chatting. Sebelumnya saya tidak pernah mempublish fic model begini. Jadi, saya minta saran pada para pembaca, author, dan senpai-tachi. Masalah genre saya juga masih bingung. Oke, review! Tapi TIDAK untuk FLAME!!!

mm oya saya juga masih bingung soal GENRE-nya. tolong dibantu, ya, kalo mungkin genre-nya kurang tepat. hahaaa.. maklum.. ga pinter nentuin genre..

**Summary:** Kisah tentang perjuangan Kiba mencari pacar lewat Yahoo! Messenger. Akankah dia mendapatkan wanita yang cocok dengannya? Atau justru mendapatkan yang bergender 'double'? Cari tahu di sini!

* * *

**Yahoo! Messenger  
**by MonickoGeLo

**Warning:** AU, OOC, FREAK, ANEH

**Disclaimer:** Naruto characters © Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

_Konoha Junior High School, class 8D.._

"Eh, Sas, ntar lu OL Y!M nggak?" tanya Naruto ketika jam istirahat.

"Nggak tau lah. Liat aja entar," jawab Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

"Sasuke-kuuun.. ayo kita ke kantin…" Sakura tiba-tiba datang lalu merengek-rengek sambil menggeret tangan Sasuke.

"Iya.. iya.." kata Sasuke pada Sakura. "Kayaknya gua ga OL deh! Gua mau pergi bareng Sakura!" teriak Sasuke sebelum dirinya menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

"Ah.. payah.. mentang-mentang udah jadian ama Sakura, temen sendiri dikesampingkan.." sungut Naruto.

"Lu sendiri juga baru jadian ama Hinata kan?" Sai tiba-tiba nongol dari belakang Naruto.

"Eh, Sai!" sapa Naruto. "Ntar OL Y!M nggak?"

"Y!M? Masih jaman aja lu ngechat pake Y!M. _Facebook_ dong!" kata Sai agak merendahkan.

"Yaah.. gua kan nggak bikin _Facebook_. Males! Takut nggak keurus!"

"Ya iyalah nggak bakal keurus!" Sekarang giliran Kiba yang nongol. "_Friendster_ aja lu nggak pernah urusin, gimana _Facebook_?"

"Eh elu, Kib. Nongol tiba-tiba, kayak penampakan," sapa Naruto.

"Iya," sambung Sai, "penampakan siluman anjing." Kata-kata terakhir Sai meluncur begitu saja tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ha? Siluman anjing!? Lu sendiri ngaca dong! Muka pucet gitu, udah kayak pocong!" balas Kiba tak kalah sengit.

"Heh! Heh!" …sekarang siapa lagi yang nongol…? "Jangan sekali-kali ngatain cowok gua!"

"Eh, Ino. Biarin aja, aku udah biasa kok digituin," kata Sai dengan senyum lebar.

"Udah, mendingan kita ke kantin aja! Nggak usah ngurusin bocah autis kayak mereka!" Ino menarik lengan Sai.

'Sialan, gua dikatain bocah autis,' pikir Kiba. 'Elu tuh yang autis! Dasar udel bodong!'

"Sai! Tunggu!" tahan Naruto. "Ntar OL Y!M nggak??"

"Nggak tauuu!!" teriak Sai dari jauh.

"Wah.. payah, nggak ada yang OL Y!M.. Padahal gua baru pasang speedy di rumah, malah nggak ada yang ol Y!M.."

"Y!M? Apaan tuh?" ulang Kiba dengan nada bingung, tapi terdengar antusias.

"Y!M.. Y!M.. _Yahoo! Messenger_.." jawab Naruto.

"_Yahoo! Messenger_? Apa lagi tuh?" tanya Kiba lagi dengan polosnya dan katroknya.

"Adoooh!!" Naruto mulai gemas. "Masa lu nggak tau _Yahoo! Messenger_, sih? Gua aja yang lebih bego dari lu, tau kok!"

"Sumpah, gua nggak tau! Emang itu apaan?"

Naruto menghela napas. "Ayo, ikut gua."

"Ikut kemana?" tanya Kiba.

"Pokoknya ikut aja! Nggak usah protes!" perintah Naruto.

Kiba diam, lalu mengikuti langkah Naruto.

oOo

Setelah beberapa menit menuruni anak-anak tangga, mereka sampai di koridor lantai 1 gedung Konoha JHS.

"Hosh.. hosh.." sesampainya di koridor, Naruto malah duduk di ubin sambil ngos-ngosan. "Capek juga, ya?"

"Ya iyalah capek! Kita 'kan baru aja nurunin 4 lantai!" kata Kiba. "Lu mau ngajak gua kemana sih?"

Naruto bangkit dari istirahat singkatnya, "Ke sana," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi tumpukan buku-buku. Perpustakaan.

"Ha? Lu ngajakin gua ke perpus? Ngapain? Ga penting banget!"

"Udah lu diem aja dah. Gua ke sini mau buka internet, bukan mau baca buku," kata Naruto.

"Internet? Emangnya di sini ada warnet? Gila lu! Masa' di perpus ada warnet?! Mikir dong!" kata Kiba dengan PD (PD di sini maksudnya Kiba merasa benar dengan ucapannya) sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tulang pelipisnya.

Naruto memandang Kiba dengan wajah lesu sekaligus ingin mencekik leher sahabatnya itu. "Kiba," katanya dengan suara yang sengaja dilembutkan. "DI PERPUSTAKAAN KAN UDAH DIPASANG WARNET!! HADOOOH OJAAAAAAN!! Eh, itumah yang di _Sketsa_! HADOOOH KIBAAAAAA!!"

Kiba agak menjauh dari Naruto untuk melindungi gendang telinganya. "Oh yeah?" tanya Kiba dengan gaya menantang.

"IYEEEEE!!" jawab Naruto, masih dengan suara TOA dahsyat-nya.

"Kata siapa, hah?" Kiba masih berani bertanya.

"Ya kata kepala sekolah, lah! Masa' kata nenek lu!?"

"Iya, ya?" sekarang Kiba menyerah. "Kok gua baru tau yah?"

"Hhh.." Naruto menghembuskan napas lemah, "makanya, jangan cuma ngurusin si Akamaru. Lu juga harus tau perkembangan fasilitas sekolah," kata Naruto sok bijak.

"Ya, ya. Terserah lu, lah."

Setelah terjadi perdebatan singkat-padat-namun tidak jelas, mereka berdua pun masuk ke perpustakaan.

Sasaran mereka adalah 'warnet kecil-kecilan' yang ada di bagian belakang perpustakaan itu.

"Nah. Ini, nih, warnet-nya," kata Naruto ketika mereka sampai di bagian belakang perpustakaan itu. Di situ ada 3 perangkat komputer yang dipasang. Dan ada 2 orang yang menempatinya.

Kiba melihat sekelilingnya. "Kayak gini lu bilang warnet? Komputer cuma 3 biji lu bilang warnet!? Bwahahaahh.." Kiba ngakak super kenceng, "Gila ya loe! Komputer cuma 3 biji dibilang warnet! Ah, masih kalah jauh sama warnet emak gua!" Kiba mulai tertawa lagi dengan hebat dan jayus.

"Ssst.." Naruto memberi kode diam. "Iya, iya, gua tau usaha warnet emak lu sukses! Tapi jangan berisik di tempat kayak gini!" bisik Naruto.

"Heeeh… jangan berisik dong! Kalo mau ribut, di luar aja sana!" omel Shizune, penjaga perpustakaan itu.

Kiba segera menahan tawanya.

"Tuh, kan, baru aja dibilangin! Yo' kita buka internet!" kata Naruto. "Eh, ada yang kosong tuh!" Naruto bersemangat ketika melihat ada 1 meja komputer yang kosong.

Naruto dan Kiba berlari kecil menuju meja komputer itu, tapi.. "Eit.. _Lady's first_.." meja komputer itu sudah 'diklaim' oleh Tenten.

"Arrgghh! Tenten! Kita kan duluan!" gerutu Kiba.

"Yaaaah.. semuanya _full… _elu sih! Tadi pake acara ketawa segala!" Naruto menyalahkan Kiba.

"Lah? Kok gua dah?" Kiba bela diri.

Naruto melihat satu per satu orang yang menempati 3 meja komputer itu. Di komputer pertama, ada Tenten. Kedua, ditempati Shikamaru. Dan yang ketiga..

"Wah, yang ketiga kita 'bajak' aja, Kib!" bisik Naruto dengan senyum licik. "Lu tunggu di sini, Kib!"

Naruto berjalan mendekati meja komputer yang ketiga. "Eh, bocah ompong! Minggir!" kata Naruto sok sangar.

"_Niichan_?" anak itu menengok. Dari caranya memanggil Naruto, terlihat jelas bahwa dia sudah mengenal baik Naruto. "_Niichan_ mau ngapain?"

"Minggir, nggak!? Gua mau pake komputernya!!" kata Naruto dengan gaya senior.

"Nggak boleh! Aku kan lagi pake!" elak si anak ompong itu.

Kiba menghampiri Naruto. "Udah, biarin aja, Nar.. kapan-kapan aja lah.. kasian, ini kan anak SD.. udah gitu—"

"Udah lu diem!" potong Naruto. Tiba-tiba, ide licik melintas di otaknya. Ia beralih ke anak ompong itu, "Eh, Konohamaru, nanti mau aku jajanin ramen nggak?" Naruto memasang senyum palsu di wajahnya. Senyum seorang penipu kelas kakap.

"Ramen!?" mata anak yang bernama Konohamaru itu mengilap, "Aku mauuu!!"

"Tapi syaratnya, kamu harus kasih dulu jatah main kamu ke kita berdua. Gimana? _Deal_?" Naruto menjulurkan tangannya.

"_Deal_!" Konohamaru menjabat tangan Naruto. Gigi ompongnya menghiasi senyum polosnya. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan meja komputernya.

Bocah tak berdosa itu pun menjadi korban penipuan Naruto.

"Yes! Kita dapet komputer!" kata Naruto dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Parah banget sih lu, Nar.. kasian tuh anak, udah ompong, bantet, lu tipu lagi!" kata Kiba.

"Wah, ternyata lu perhatian juga, ya, ama anak kecil.. gua nggak nyangka.. orang kayak lu lemah sama anak kecil.." kata Naruto agak meledek.

"Lu berani banget, sih, nipu cucu kepala sekolah.."

"Cucu kepala sekolah?" Naruto memikirkan kata-kata Kiba barusan, "Oh iya! Dia kan cucunya Pak Sarutobi, kepsek SD! Eh.. tapi udahlah, biarin aja! Dia nggak bakal cerita! Tenang.."

"_Up to you_ lah.. gua nggak ikut-ikutan. Sekarang lu mau ngapain?"

"Mau ngajarin lu ngechat lewat Y!M," jawab Naruto sambil meng-klik ikon _Yahoo! Messenger_ di desktop.

"Halah! Be'lagak guru loe!" sindir Kiba.

"Pertama, yang harus lu tau, 'Y!M' itu singkatan dari _Yahoo! Messenger_," kata Naruto.

"Iya, gua tau. 'Kan tadi lu udah ngomong berkali-kali."

"Oya, lu punya e-mail yahoo! nggak?"

"Punyalah! Kalo bukan karena tugas komputer waktu itu, gw ga bakal mau repot-repot bikin _account_."

"Nah, kalo punya, lu tinggal _sign in_ aja deh! Nggak usah bikin ID baru lagi!"

"…gitu ya?" Kiba mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda bosan.

"Nanti, kalo lu udah _sign in_ ke Y!M, lu bisa ngechat ama temen-temen lu!" jelas Naruto dengan bersemangat. "Contohnya kayak dia nih.." Naruto melirik Shikamaru. Kebetulan, Shikamaru lagi buka _Yahoo! Messenger_.

Kedua sahabat itu memperhatikan desktop komputer yang dipakai Shikamaru.

"Eh, Shikamaru lagi ngechat ama siapa sih?" bisik Kiba pada Naruto.

"…"

"Heh, Naruto?"

"…"

"Oi! Nar! Jangan cengo!" Kiba menyadarkan lamunan Naruto.

Gara-gara keasyikan membaca _Instant Message _yang diterima Shikamaru, Naruto jadi tidak sadar kalau tadi ditanya Kiba.

"Eh, Kib, kayaknya dia lagi ngechat ama 'pacar-jarak-jauh'nya deh.." bisik Naruto dengan senyum geli.

"Pacar-jarak-jauh? Shikamaru punya pacar? Siapa?" tanya Kiba bertubi-tubi.

"Ihh.. masa' lu nggak tau?" bisik Naruto, "Pacarnya ya Temari lah! Temari dari Suna! Siapa lagi coba!?" Suara Naruto bertambah keras pada 3 kalimat terakhirnya.

Shikamaru yang baru sadar kalau dari tadi 'diintip', langsung me-_minimize _tampilan _Yahoo! Messenger_-nya. "Eee.. bocah.. lu ngapain ngintipin Y!M gua!?"

"Ohh.. enggak.. enggak kok!" kibul Naruto.

"Udahlah, nggak usah ngintipin Y!M orang, sekarang ajarin gua dulu cara _sign in_ ke Y!M.."

"Akhirnya, lu tertarik juga sama Y!M. Cara _sign in_? Yaudah, lu tinggal buka aja _Yahoo! Messenger_! Ntar lu tinggal _sign in_ aja pake alamat plus _password _e-mail lu! Selesai, kan?"

"Ohh.. oke, oke.. sekarang ajarin gua nambah-nambahin temen ke kontak dong!"

Waktu istirahat itu pun Naruto korbankan hanya untuk menjadi 'guru' Kiba. Segala macam yang ada di _Yahoo! Messenger_ ia beberkan kepada Kiba.

oOo

"Ibuu!! Aku pulaaang!!" sapa Naruto ketika sampai di rumah. Ia melepas sepatunya, lalu segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Sasaran utamanya adalah komputer.

"Naruto!" teriak Kushina dari dapur. "Belajar ya! Jangan ngeloyor kemana-mana!"

"Besok nggak ada PR!" sahut Naruto.

"Ulangan?"

"Nggak ada juga!!"

Setelah itu, tidak terdengar lagi suara teriakkan Kushina.

"Buka Y!M, ah.." Naruto mengetik ID-nya di kolom Yahoo! ID dengan semangat sampai sering salah ketik saking semangatnya. Maklumlah, selama ini, Naruto kan biasanya akses internet di warnet. Sekarang, dia tidak perlu lagi jauh-jauh ke warnet, karena sekarang komputer di rumahnya sudah dipasang modem baru untuk akses internet.

* * *

_Signing in as uzumaki_idiot

* * *

_Naruto melihat kontak _Yahoo! Messenger_-nya. "Eh, si Kiba ol! Dia beneran tertarik nih kayaknya.." Naruto mengirim _instant message_ ke Kiba.

* * *

**uzumaki_idiot:** Kiba!! Akhirnya lu ol juga!!

* * *

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik..

* * *

**asu_nyentrik:** Gw hebat kan, bisa langsung ngerti Y!M!!

**uzumaki_idiot:** Eh, Kib, kayaknya lu musti ganti ID dah..

**asu_nyentrik:** napa?

**uzumaki_idiot:** aneh aja gitu..

**asu_nyentrik:** apanya yg aneh? asu-nya?

**uzumaki_idiot:** iya iya.. apalah itu namanya.. emang itu artinya apa si?

**asu_nyentrik: **asu ntuh kan basa jawa! Artinya anjing!

**uzumaki_idiot:** lu bisa basa jawa yak? Gw bru tau kalo lua ada keturunan jawa.

**uzumaki_idiot:** Eh tunggu!! Kalo asu artinya anjing, brarti lu anjing dong! LOL XD

**asu_nyentrik:** iya.. anjing nyentrik.. :P

**uzumaki_idiot:** bener tuh! eh, kib, gimana? seru kan chatting lewat ym??

**asu_nyentrik:** yaaah.. lumayan lah..

**uzumaki_idiot:** makanya! jangan buka viwawa mulu! elu tuh, kerjaannya maen kartuuuu mulu! kalo lagi ga ada temen, pasti buka viwawa! maen ama anak2 yg lagi ol! kalo ga maen kartu, lu ngajakin akamaru keluyuran ampe tengah malem.. kaya ga ada kerjaan laen!

**asu_nyentrik:** buset dah! lu cerewet amat!

**uzumaki_idiot:** bukannya gw crewet! gw kan cm ngasih tau..

**asu_nyentrik:** kaga ada bedanya BANG!!

* * *

_SLEEK_! (kalo ada pesan dari Yahoo! Messenger, suaranya begitu kan? Anggep aja iya)_  
_

* * *

_ mrsHyuugaUzumaki is now online  
_

* * *

"Yes!! Hinata ol juga!!" kata Naruto girang. Ia pun segera mengirim _instant message_ ke pacar kesayangannya itu.

* * *

**uzumaki_idiot:** hi hinata-chan!! :D

**mrsHyuugaUzumaki:** hi naruto-kun.. lagi ngapain?

**uzumaki_idiot:** lagi chatting laah.. masa lagi boker?

**mrsHyuugaUzumaki****:** lol~ Eh iya, hari ini Y!M sepi ya? Yang ol cuma dikit..

**uzumaki_idiot:** iya nih! Yang ol cuma kamu doang sama si siluman anjing..

**mrsHyuugaUzumaki****:** kamu ol Y!M dimana? Di warnet ya?

**uzumaki_idiot: **nggak doong..

**mrsHyuugaUzumaki****:** lha? trus dimana? Di rumah tetangga?

**uzumaki_idiot:** (-_-;) ya enggaklah.. aku ol di rumah kok! Kan di rumah baru dipasang internet..

* * *

_SLEEK_! Lagi-lagi ada pesan dari _Yahoo! Messenger_

* * *

_EMO_chicken_ass is now online  
_

* * *

_SLEEK!

* * *

zzzz is now online  
_

* * *

"Weh.. Sasuke ama Shikamaru OL juga!" kata Naruto setengah bersorak.

"Oiya! Kenapa gak gua bikin _confrence_ aja, ya? Biar bisa chat bareng!"

_POB_! (kalo dapet IM dari temen Y!M, bunyinya gitu bukan?)  
_

* * *

_**asu_nyentrik: **oii!! Naruto!! Ko lu diem aja si dari tadi!?

**uzumaki_idiot: **sori sori.. gw tadi ngechat ama cewe gw bentaran..

**uzumaki_idiot:** eh kib, confrence yu!

**asu_nyentrik:** ?

**uzumaki_idiot: **napa?

**asu_nyentrik:** confrence tu apaan?

**uzumaki_idiot:** di confrence, kita ga cuma bisa chat ama 1 orang, tapi sama temen2 kita yg laen!!

**asu_nyentrik:** iyah? Teserah apa kate lu dah

**uzumaki_idiot: **gw rada bingung ama lu.. lu ada keturunan betawi juga?

**asu_nyentrik:** hah? Iya kali?

**uzumaki_idiot:** eh, ntar kalo undangannya dah nyampe, lu klik join, ok?

**asu_nyentrik:** ha? Undangan apaan? Undangan kawinan?

**uzumaki_idiot:** aduh tolooong.. ya bukanlah! Undangan confrence maksudnya!!

**asu_nyentrik:** oh.. ok ok..

* * *

Naruto mengundang Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru untuk bergabung di _confrence_.

1 detik.. 2 detik..

* * *

**_mrsHyuugaUzumaki_ **_**has joined the confrence**__  
_

* * *

3 detik.. 5 detik..

* * *

_**zzzz has joined the confrence**_

_**EMO_chicken_ass has joined the confrence**_

_**asu_nyentrik has joined the confrence**_

**uzumaki_idiot: **oi!! Uda pada gabung kan!?

**EMO_chicken_ass: **Brisik lu!

**uzumaki_idiot:** sasuke!! Lu beneran ol nih?

**EMO_chicken_ass:** iya, gw ga jadi pergi. akhirnya gw chattingan ama sakura

**uzumaki_idiot:** sakura ol!? Yaudah! Suruh ikutan confrence aja! Biar rame!

**EMO_chicken_ass:** ya, ya, bentar..

**zzzz:** gw mo tidur..

**asu_nyentrik: **katanya mo tidur, tapi kok lu malah ol ym?

**zzzz:** ya.. gw kan lagi chatting ama temari..

**mrsHyuugaUzumaki****:** temari-san diundang aja!

**zzzz:** males ah -.-

**uzumaki_idiot:** SHIKAMARUUUU!!!!

**zzzz:** iya iya! Gw undang! Galak amat!

_**forehead_girl has joined the confrence**_

**mrsHyuugaUzumaki****: **sakura-chan!!

**forehead_girl: **hinata-chan!! Di sini lumayan rame ya!

**EMO_chicken_ass:** tapi kurang lengkap, si neji, tenten, sai, ama ino kan blom ikutan..

**uzumaki_idiot:** ada yang tau ym-nya sai ato neji gak?? Kalo ada yang punya, undang ke confrence dong!!

**forehead_girl:** gw punya ym-nya ino! Gw undang dia ya!! Gw suruh dia ngundang sai juga!!

**uzumaki_idiot:** ok, sip! Ntar kan rame jadinya!

_**preman_suna has joined the confrence**_

**zzzz:** tuh, si temari dah ikutan. Puas lu?

**uzumaki_idiot:** puas banget! Salam kenal, gw naruto! Siapa di sana??

**preman_suna:** hae.. hae.. gw temari.. lagi pada ngomongin apa nih?

**forehead_girl:** blom ngomongin apa-apa..

**asu_nyentrik:** kita lagi ngumpulin temen nih buat diundang ke confrence!

_**blondeGirl has joined the confrence**_

_**fakesmile has joined the confrence  
**_  
**blondeGirl: **slamat siang semuanyaaaaaaa

**fakesmile: **kok kayaknya ada yang kurang yah?

**forehead_girl: **iya, ada yang kurang. Tenten n neji blom diundang

**mrsHyuugaUzumaki: **gomen.. neji-san ga bisa ikutan.. dia lagi latian basket..

**EMO_chicken_ass:** kalo neji ga ol ym, otomatis tenten juga ga ol..

**zzzz: **tau darimana lu?

**EMO_chicken_ass:** ya taulah! Tenten tuh ol ym cuma buat ngechat ama neji

**uzumaki_idiot:** iya juga.. ya udah, kita segini aja..sebelumnya absensi dulu!! Naruto Uzumaki

**zzzz:** Kurang kerjaan pake absensi2 segala, kaya di kelas aja =_=

**mrsHyuugaUzumaki****:** Hinata Hyuuga

**EMO_chicken_ass: **Sasuke Uchiha

**forehead_girl:** Sakura Haruno

**preman_suna:** Temari

**zzzz: **Shikamaru Nara

**fakesmile:** Sai

**blondeGirl:** Ino Yamanaka

**uzumaki_idiot:** kiba? KIBA? LU DIMANA??!! OIII!!

**asu_nyentrik:** IYA! KIBA INUZUKA HADIR!!

**mrsHyuugaUzumaki****:** oya, naruto-kun.. udah makan blom??

**uzumaki_idiot:** blom.. tadi pulang skul langsung ngejogrok di depan komputer..

**EMO_chicken_ass: **sakura-chan.. besok ada acara gak?

**forehead_girl:** ga ada.. napa?

**EMO_chicken_ass:** temenin aku ke tempat sabung ayam dong!

**forehead_girl:** (-_-;) haaah.. ya udah deh..kirain mo kemana.. ga taunya sabung ayam

**blondeGirl: **sai-kun.. besok kan libur, kita nonton bareng yu..

**fakesmile:** boleh aja.. nonton apaan?

**blondeGirl:** Pocong vs kuntilanak!!

**fakesmile:** pocong vs kuntilanak O_o !? wadepak!!?

**uzumaki_idiot**: BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHH!! XD XD XD XD

**EMO_chicken_ass:** pocong vs kuntilanak!? Ga modal banget seh! Yang lain gitu kek! Ga ada romantis-romantisnya!

**blondeGirl:** eeeeeh.. diem lu smua!! Ok deh, kalo gitu jangan pocong vs kuntilanak! Trus kamu maunya apa??

**fakesmile:** terserah deh! Kita liat besok aja, yang pasti aku ga mau nonton film begituan..

**preman_suna:** shikamaru! Ntar sore main dong ke suna!

**zzzz:** nggak ah! Gw lagi ga niat idup nih

**forehead_girl:** ga niat idup? Mati aja loe ke laut!

**zzzz: **maksudnya, gw lagi males jalan jauh nih.. apalagi makan waktu 3 hari..

**preman_suna:** shika! Lu jahat banget si! Gw kan kangen banget ma loe!

**zzzz:** udah deh.. lain kali aja,ya? Please…

**preman_suna:** JAHAT!!! GW GA MO TAU! LU HARUS MAEN KE SUNA!!

**preman_suna:** AWAS YA, AMPE GW GA LIAT MUKE LU, GW BAKAL DATENG KE KONOHA! GW HAJAR LU AMPE BONYOK!

**EMO_chicken_ass:** Anjrit, si nanas pengen dibantai ama ceweknya o_O

**fakesmile:** eh nanas, lu brangkat aja ke suna.. kesian tu ceweklu.. tega banget si lu..

**uzumaki_idiot:** tau tuh! Eh, ceweklu galak juga yak.. pantesan namanya preman suna..

**preman_suna:** SIAPA TADI YANG NGATAIN GW GALAK!?

**EMO_chicken_ass:** naruto

**blondeGirl:** naruto lah, siapa lagi

**uzumaki_idiot:** ampun.. ampun..

**preman_suna: **sini loe! Gw kipas aja biar lu mental ampe ke kutub!

**EMO_chicken_ass:** mampus lu, Nar

**mrsHyuugaUzumaki****:** jangan temari-san… kasian naruto-kun.. T_T

**uzumaki_idiot: **ya.. ya.. gw minta ampun.. damai.. salam damai.. peace..

**zzzz:** temari.. ntar sore gw ke sana deh..

**preman_suna:** yang bener :D !? yay!! thx ya, dear..

**fakesmile: **jangan panggil dear, panggil aja DEER. Dia kan rusa

**zzzz:** diem lu, pocong!

**zzzz:** tapi gw cuma maen sehari.. gapapa ya?

**preman_suna:** CUMA SEHARI!? APA-APAAN TUH!?

**EMO_chicken_ass:** Uoooooo.. shikamaru ga modal..

**uzumaki_idiot:** eh tunggu, kok dari tadi si Kiba ga ngomong yah?

**fakesmile:** kiba yang mana si?

**uzumaki_idiot: **liat di list-nya deh, cari yang namannya asu_nyentrik. Itu kiba.

**forehead_girl: **oh.. si asu-asu itu kiba ya? Kibaaaa!! Kok diem aja si??

**EMO_chicken_ass:** KIBA!!! Ditelen bumi kali ya tuh anak?!?

**BUZZ!!!**

**asu_nyentrik:** apaan? Gw di sini

**uzumaki_idiot:** kok dari tadi diem aja? Napa?

**blondeGirl:** kok kayaknya lu lesu banget?

**asu_nyentrik:** gw bosen di sini. di sini gw malah jadi kambing congek. Gw merasa asing.. gw merasa beda sendiri.. kalian smua dah punya gebetan, gw sendiri yang ngejomblo..

**preman_suna:** kasian banget si lu.. :(

**mrsHyuugaUzumaki****:** yang tabah ya, kiba-kun..

**fakesmile:** harus bisa trima kenyataan, kib, kalo lu emang ditakdirin untuk ngejomblo

**asu_nyentrik:** bangke lu, pocong

**EMO_chicken_ass:** kalo mau, lu gaet aja temen gw.. masih single kok! cantik pula!

**asu_nyentrik:** lu ada temen cewek!? Wew! Gw mau dong! Dia tinggal di mana? Gw mo ketemuan ama dia!!

**EMO_chicken_ass:** ada noh, di depan rumah gw, lagi dikandangin ama itachi biar ga kabur-kabur

**forehead_girl:** ha? dikandangin? emang ayam? LOL XDXDXD

**EMO_chicken_ass:** emang ayam betulan.. wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwwk!!!

**asu_nyentrik:** AAAARRRGGHH.. gw kira lu serius! Ogah ah! Lu aja sono kawin ama ayam!

**uzumaki_idiot:** sabar kib, sebagai sahabatlu, gw mau kok nyariin cwe buat lu..

**asu_nyentrik:** gw sih mau.. asal lu serius!

**uzumaki_idiot:** gw srius! Ntar ya, gw cari dulu di kontak YM gw..

* * *

Naruto membaca satu per satu nama yang terpampang di kontak _Yahoo! Messenger_-nya.

"Gila.. temen cewek gua banyak juga yah?"

Naruto tertuju pada satu nama. matsuri_chan. Nama salah satu teman perempuannya yang tinggal di Sunagakure.

"Matsuri aja kali ya?" Naruto berniat meng-_copy _IDMatsuri. Tapi, setelah berpikir-pikir, ia membatalkan niatnya. "Jangan deh, kalo ternyata si Matsuri udah jadian sama Gaara, Kiba bisa patah hati.. kasian tuh anak.."

Naruto mencari _username_ yang lain. "Loh? Ini siapa ya? Namanya aneh banget.. kayak judul kartun waktu jamannya gua masih bocah.." komen Naruto ketika membaca nama tersebut. Momotaro Inoue. Seperti nama perempuan sih, tapi kurang meyakinkan juga..

"OHH!!" Naruto langsung ingat pemilik nama itu. "Ini kan yang minggu lalu nge-_add_ gua! Trus, dia pernah ngomong kalo dia masih single! Wah.. Cocok, nih, buat Kiba!" Naruto meng-_copy _ID Momotaro.

POB!

* * *

**forehead_girl:** Naruto!! Lu kemana si? Kok ngilang tiba-tiba!?

**uzumaki_idiot:** sori, sori, tadi gw abis nyariin cwe buat kiba!!

**fakesmile:** nyariin cewe buat kiba? Siapa? Siapa?

**uzumaki_idiot:** temen ym gw, namanya momotaro inoue

**EMO_chicken_ass:** ha? Momotaro? Kayaknya pernah denger deh di TV..

**asu_nyentrik:** Nar, lu srius mo kenalin gw ama cewek!?

**uzumaki_idiot:** iyalah!! Gw kan dah janji sama lu!! Nih, copy ke kontak lu: momotaro_inoue

**asu_nyentrik:** ok ok!! Nar, lu emang fren gw yang paling baek!! Thanks banget yak!!

**uzumaki_idiot:** yee.. giliran lu dapet kenalan cewe dari gw, lu baru nganggep gw fren.. ah elu..

**asu_nyentrik:** wkwkwkwk XD.. dia skarang ol ga?

**uzumaki_idiot:** nggak. Tunggu aja, jam segini, biasanya sih dia ol.. udah lu add blom?

**asu_nyentrik:** udah.. gila! Gw ga sabar ni!!

* * *

_SLEEK!_

* * *

_momotaro inoue is now online

* * *

_**uzumaki_idiot: **eh, si momo ol noh!

**asu_nyentrik: **oiya bener!! Gw mo chat ama dia ah..

**asu_nyentrik has left the confrence**

**EMO_chicken_ass:** buset tuh anak napsu amat..langsung kluar dari confrence..

**zzzz:** tau tuh.. kalo ternyata si momotaro tuh banci, pasti si kiba udah nangis lumpur tuh

**forehead_girl:** parah lu! Nyumpahin orang!

**zzzz: **gw bukan nyumpahin! Ini namanya antisipasi!

**fakesmile:** tapi kalo emang beneran banci gimana? Lu tanggung jawab nar!

**uzumaki_idiot:** ga bakal lah!! Gila aja!! kalo gw tau itu banci, dari dulu gw ga bakal accept request dia!

* * *

Beralih ke Kiba..

* * *

**asu_nyentrik:** hi.. salam kenal.. siapa di sana?

**momotaro inoue: **hi juga.. di sini ada orang..

**asu_nyentrik:** ya gw juga tau kalo lu orang!! Anak bayi juga tau kale!! Maksud gw, namalu siapa?

**momotaro inoue:** heh, lu tuh buta ato belekan seh? Liat username gw dong, bro! Jelas2 namanya MOMOTARO INOUE!!

**asu_nyentrik:** oh, iya iya.. lu cewe kan? Tapi ko cara ngomonglu kaya cowo??

**momotaro inoue:** eh.. masa sih? Oh, kalo gitu maap yah.. iya, aku cewek kok.. kenalin, aku momotaro.. panggil aja momo.. momo-chan juga boleh kok.. :)

* * *

'Nih cewek aneh banget,' batin Kiba, 'tadi kayak preman, sekarang kayak putri solo..'

* * *

**asu_nyentrik: **boleh ga, gw panggil momo-chan?

**momotaro inoue:** boleh.. boleh banget malah.. eh, kita ngomongnya 'aku-kamu' aja yah.. biar enak..

**asu_nyentrik: **oh.. iya iya.. oya, kenalin, aku kiba inuzuka. Panggil aja kiba, ok?

**momotaro inoue:** kalo kiba-kun boleh ga??

**asu_nyentrik: **kiba-kun? mm.. boleh deh.. terserah..

**momotaro inoue:** kiba-kun lagi ngapain?

**asu_nyentrik:** lagi ngechat sama kamu lah..

**momotaro inoue:** cuma sama aku doang?

**asu_nyentrik:** iyah.. tadinya sih confrence bareng temen2, tapi aku langsung kluar, soalnya mo ngechat ma kamu..

**momotaro inoue:** ohh gitu.. ngomong-ngomong, kamu uda punya pacar blom?

**asu_nyentrik:** belom.. masih jomblo.. kamu?

**momotaro inoue:** aku juga sendiri, ga ada pacar..

* * *

'Wah.. ada harapan nih..' pikir Kiba, 'gua ajakin ketemuan ah..'

* * *

**asu_nyentrik: **momo-chan, mo ketemuan ga?

**momotaro inoue: **mau mau aja.. ketemuan di mana?

**asu_nyentrik:** kebon binatang?

**momotaro inoue:** ogah!

**asu_nyentrik: **becanda doang sih.. gimana kalo di Konoha Departement Store?

**momotaro inoue: **ayo! kalo tempatnya di situ, aku mau!

**asu_nyentrik: **ntar jam 7 malem ya!

**momotaro:** kenapa gak tengah malem aja??

**asu_nyentrik:** beuh! ngapain tengah malem?! lu ada janji ketemuan ama kuntilanak juga?

**momotaro inoue: **ya enggaklah.. XD XD!! oke deh, ntar jam 7 kita ketemuan di lobby

**momotaro inoue:** oya, kiba-kun, aku boleh minta foto kamu gak?

* * *

'…Dia minta foto gua..!!'

* * *

**asu_nyentrik: **boleh.. boleh.. pake photo sharing yuk! biar bisa tuker-tukeran foto!

**momotaro inoue: **boleh juga tuh..

**momotaro inoue has accepted your invitation to start photo sharing.**

**momotaro inoue: **aku dah accept tu.. mana fotonya??

**asu_nyentrik:** sabarlaaaah.. aku cari dulu di my doc..

* * *

Kiba menelusuri galeri foto di folder _my document. _Ada banyak sekali foto di situ. Mulai dari foto Kiba yang sedang berpose ala anak nyentrik sampai Akamaru yang buang air tepat di depan muka Kiba.

"Hmm.. enaknya yang mana yah?" gumamnya sambil terus mencari foto yang pas untuk diperlihatkan ke 'calon-pacar'nya itu.

Matanya yang dari tadi naik-turun—mencari-cari foto yang dianggapnya paling bagus, berhenti di satu foto.

Foto itu memperlihatkan Kiba yang sedang berpose di atas punggung Akamaru.

"Nah.. ini aja nih!! Gua jadi keliatan kayak koboy!!" katanya memuji diri sendiri.

_**Select

* * *

**_

**asu_nyentrik:** liat tuh.. fotoku..

**momotaro inoue:** eh! itu apaan yang putih-putih!? kuda ya? eh bukan! kuda kan kupingnya gak kayak gitu!

**asu_nyentrik:** enak aja! ini tuh anjingku piaraanku! namanya akamaru!

**momotaro inoue:** ANJING!!? jangan boong ah! yang bener aja, masa anjing kaya babon!? lu sarap kali ye..

**asu_nyentrik:** beneran!! sumpah dah!!

**momotaro inoue:** iya.. aku percaya deh..

**momotaro inoue:** ternyata kamu keren juga ya..

**asu_nyentrik:** hhe.. iya dong.. siapa dulu? kiba gethow!!

**asu_nyentrik:** oya, fotomu mana?

* * *

…tidak ada jawaban dari Momotaro…

* * *

**asu_nyentrik:** Hei!!

**BUZZ!!!**

**momotaro inoue: **eh.. maap.. kenapa, kiba-kun?

**asu_nyentrik:** aku mau liat fotomu dooong!!

**momotaro inoue:** mau liat fotoku?

**momotaro inoue:** gimana ya..

**asu_nyentrik:** kenapa? ga boleh ya?

**momotaro inoue:** boleh sih.. tapi..

**asu_nyentrik: **tapi kenapa!? *tidak sabaran*

**momotaro inoue:** di mata kamu, aku pasti dianggep jelek..

**asu_nyentrik:** enggak kok.. ga bakal.. beneran deh.. ayo dong! tunjukkin fotomu!

**momotaro inoue:** iya deh.. tapi kamu jangan kaget ya?

**asu_nyentrik:** iya.. tenang!!

* * *

Kiba menunggu dengan (tidak) sabar. "Diliat dari cara ngomongnya, pasti orangnya cantik!! Hadoooh.. gua udah nggak sabaran niiih…" kata Kiba gregetan.

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 5 detik.. 10 detik.. 1 JAM!!

"Buset.. tuh orang lama amat sih!! Mendingan gw buka viwawa dulu dah!!" Kiba membuka Mozilla Firefox lalu membuka situs viwawa.

"Mending gua main kartu dulu, daripada nungguin tuh cewek ampe borokan!" katanya. Ia lalu asik dengan permainan kartunya di situs viwawa.

POB!

"Eh, kayaknya si momo ngirim IM tuh! Gw liat dulu ah!" Kiba keluar dari situs itu, lalu beralih ke _Yahoo! Messenger_.

* * *

**momotaro inoue: **Kiba-kun… ini fotoku..

* * *

Kiba memperhatikan foto yang dikirim Momotaro.

Model rambutnya lurus, berwarna kuning keemasan, dan diikat dua sehingga ikatannya menjuntai sampai sepundak.

Momotaro mengenakan atasan berupa baju buntung (julukan gw buat baju yang ngga punya lengan) dan _hot pants_ sebagai bawahannya.

Dan, astaga! Lihat postur tubuhnya! Postur tubuh Momotaro tidak termasuk langsing, juga tidak termasuk normal, alias GEMBROT! Saking _over_-nya, lipatan-lipatan timbunan lemak terlihat jelas di bagian lengan, perut, dan kakinya.

Kalau dilihat dari wajahnya, Momotaro memakai lipstik super di bibirnya. Dandanannya juga menor. Bukannya jadi cantik, malah lebih pantes dibilang badut Ancol.

Kalau dari gayanya? Gayanya sih centil, tapi bukan gaya centil ala anak-anak perempuan seperti biasanya. Juga bukan laki-laki (ya pasti lah ya?). Tapi gaya centil ala…

**BANCI KALENG!!!**

"WHOAAAA!!!" Kiba menjerit histeris. "Apa-apaan nih!? Masa' gua dikenalin ama banci!? Sialan tuh si Naruto!"

Dengan penuh emosi yang meluap-luap, Kiba mengetik IM untuk Naruto.

POB!

"Eh, si Kiba ngirim IM.." kata Naruto setelah mendengar bunyi 'POB!' itu. Ia pun meninggalkan _confrence_ untuk membaca IM dari Kiba.

* * *

**asu_nyentrik:** NARUTO!!!

**uzumaki_idiot:** Eh, elu kib! gimana? seru ga chattingnya?

**asu_nyentrik:** seru..seru..muke lu pengen gw SERUDUK!!

**uzumaki_idiot:** kalo mo nyruduk, nyruduk aja! mang lu punya tanduk!?

**asu_nyentrik:** eh, gw serius nih! gw ga maen2!!

**uzumaki_idiot:** ih.. ih.. lu kenapa sih? kaya orang kesurupan tau gak!

**asu_nyentrik:** heh, apa maksud lu ngenalin gw ke BANCI KALENG hah!?!?

**uzumaki_idiot: **idih.. siapa juga yang ngenalin lu ke banci kaleng??

**asu_nyentrik:** ya elu tuh! lu ngerjain gw ya!? sialan banget lu nar!

**uzumaki_idiot: **hey! hey! calm down.. sebenernya ada apa sih? gw ga ngarti!

**asu_nyentrik:** halah!! lu pura2 ga tau kan? emang dasar, lu sama aja kayak sasuke!!

**asu_nyentrik: **asal lu tau aja, tadi gw dah berharap kalo dia bisa jadi cewe gw! awalnya sih gw seru-seru aja chat ama dia! tapi waktu dia nunjukin fotonya ke gw…

**uzumaki_idiot:** pasti cantik!! ya kan? ya kan?

**asu_nyentrik:** cantik apaan? mendingan gw ngeliatin si chiyo daripada gw musti liat muke ntuh orang!

**uzumaki_idiot:** ih! chiyo? nenek2 gila yang suka nongkrong di depan sekolah itu? lu mo liatin apanya coba!? peotnya!?

**asu_nyentrik:** biar dia udah tua, tapi kan gender nya ketawan. normal.

**uzumaki_idiot:** yaiyalah ketawan! jelas dia cewek! maksudlu apa seh?! gw ga ngarti! beneran dah, sumpah!

**asu_nyentrik:** gila nar, fotonya si momo.. omaigat omaigat omaigat..

**uzumaki_idiot:** apaan seh!? sexy?

**asu_nyentrik:** ihh amit-amit jabang bayi!!! eh lu tau ga, dia tuh benCONG BOOOO…

**asu_nyentrik: **OMG… gw berharap jadi pacar seseorang yang ternyata BANCI KALENGAN? OMG!!

**uzumaki_idiot:** hah!? yakin lu?

**asu_nyentrik:** yakin banget 10000000000000000%!!!

**uzumaki_idiot:** matalu kali yang juling! ga mungkin ah!

**asu_nyentrik: **ya.. terserah lu mo percaya apa kagak! yang pasti skarang perut gw eneg banget.. _

**uzumaki_idiot:** sori kib.. gw ga nyangka si momomomomo itu ternyata gendernya dobel..

**uzumaki_idiot:** gw juga mrasa aneh sih, sama si momonyet ntuh.. dia suka gonta ganti gaya ngomong.. kadang kayak cowok, kadang jadi cewek.. pantes.. ternyata dia

**uzumaki_idiot:** BANCI BENCONG BENCIS BOOOOOOO….

**asu_nyentrik:** beuh..kapok gw maen di ym.. mendingan gw balik ke viwawa dah..

**uzumaki_idiot:** eh jangan!

* * *

POB!

* * *

**momotaro inoue:** kiba-kun.. kok diem? udah liat fotoku blom??

**asu_nyentrik:** eh.. udah udah..

**momotaro inoue:** nanti malem jadi kan ketemuannya??

**asu_nyentrik:** sori.. gw ga bisa! perut gw tiba2 mules banget nih! kayaknya gw diare

**asu_nyentrik:** udahan yah! gw mo off!

**momotaro inoue:** kiba-kuuuuunn!!

_**asu_nyentrik has signed out**_**  
**_**

* * *

**_Sebenarnya Kiba tidak _offline_, hanya _invisible_.

"Huff.." Kiba menghembuskan napas lemah. "Gila aja, masa' gua _chatting_ ama banci? Beuh.."

"Kalo Hana tau, pasti dia udah ngakak ampe guling-guling.. untung aja dia nggak ada di sini.."

"WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!!!"

Kiba kaget setengah tewas ketika mendengar suara tawa lebay dari belakangnya. Kiba membelokkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Wakakakakak.. adek gua mau kencan ama BANCI!? Wakakakakakakak!!"

"HANA!!" teriak Kiba setelah mengetahui pemilik suara tawa lebay itu. "Sejak kapan lu di situ, hah!?"

"Dari tadi.." jawab Hana sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. "Lu barusan _chatting _sama banci, ya? Hahahahah.."

"Udah dong.. jangan ketawain gua.. gua lagi sedih nih.." kata Kiba meratapi nasibnya.

"Kayaknya lu emang ditakdirin untuk ngejomblo deh.." ledek Hana. Lalu kembali tertawa dengan lebaynya.

"Jahat lu.. Eh, bantuin gua cari cewek dong.." rengek Kiba.

"Lu mau cari cewek? Mendingan lu ke Taman Lawang aja! Di situ kan banyak cewek.."

"Cewek.. cewek.. kupinglu yang congek! Itu kan tempatnya banci!"

"Tuh lu tau.. makanya, nggak usah ngerubah status deh!" kata Hana, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang masih duduk lesu.

POB!

* * *

**uzumaki_idiot:** Kiba!! gw nemu cewek lagi!!

**uzumaki_idiot:** anak Suna loh!! nih, copy ke kontak lu: mikoshi_chan

**asu_nyentrik:** udah.. ga perlu, nar.. gw kapok.. ntar dia banci lagi..

**uzumaki_idiot:** nggak! percaya deh ama gw!

**asu_nyentrik:** stop.. stop.. gw kapok dah.. beneran.. gw mo buka viwawa aja.. bye

**uzumaki_idiot:** eh kib!! jangan off dulu!

_**asu_nyentrik has signed out  
**_

* * *

Lagi-lagi Kiba _invisible_.

"Yah.. Kiba _offline_.. kasian tuh anak, pasti dia lagi depresi.."

POB!

* * *

**mrsHyuugaUzumaki:** Naruto-kun!! Kamu masih di situ kan??

**uzumaki_idiot:** iya.. aku di sini kok..

**forehead_girl: **gimana, udah lu kenalin tuh si mikoshi ke kiba?

**uzumaki_idiot:** dia nggak mau..

**preman_suna: **mikoshi?

**preman_suna: **mikoshi anak Suna bukan?

**uzumaki_idiot:** iya..lu kenal dia nggak?

**preman_suna:** kenal lah! aneh, kok kiba ga mau sih?

**uzumaki_idiot: **dia trauma, takut kalo si mikoshi banci juga..

**preman_suna:** mikoshi kan cewek tulen! asal lu tau aja, mikoshi tuh cewek paling populer di sekolah!

**zzzz: **tapi, lu gak kalah populer dari dia kan??

**preman_suna:** pastinya dong, dear.. gw gitu!!

**fakesmile: **udah gw bilang juga, jangan panggil DEAR. panggil aja DEER

**zzzz:** diem lu! pocong!

**uzumaki_idiot:** ha? jadi mikoshi tuh termasuk cewek populer di sekolahnya?

**preman_suna:** iya!

**uzumaki_idiot: **kalo gitu, dia pasti cantik!

**preman_suna:** iyalah!

**EMO_chicken_ass:** wah, si kiba bakal nyesel tuh!

**blondeGirl:** mendingan, lu kasih ID nya kiba aja ke mikoshi! ntar mikoshi yang add kiba! gimana?

**uzumaki_idiot:** boleh juga tuh! kebetulan, mikoshi lagi online! gw kasih skarang aja deh!

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Eh.. ada yang _add _gua! Siapa ya??" Kiba meng-klik tombol _finish_ di ujung kanan bawah kotak dialog itu. "Dari namanya sih, kayaknya cewek.."

* * *

**mikoshi_chan:** hi! salam kenal!

**asu_nyentrik:** salam kenal juga..

* * *

'Dia banci apa bukan ya?'

* * *

**mikoshi_chan:** aku mikoshi!

**asu_nyentrik:** gw kiba..

**mikoshi_chan:** hi kiba! aku dapet ym kamu dari naruto!

* * *

'Naruto!? Wah, jangan-jangan yang ini banci juga lagi!'

* * *

**asu_nyentrik:** eh.. mikoshi?

**mikoshi_chan:** ya?

**asu_nyentrik:** lu banci apa bukan?

**mikoshi_chan:** APA MAKSUD KAMU NANYA GITU!?

**mikoshi_chan:** KURANG AJAR!!!!

_**mikoshi_chan has signed out  
**_

* * *

"Yah, tuh orang langsung _signed out_," kata Kiba. "Pasti dia beneran banci, makanya panik waktu gua nanyain soal kayak gitu. Ck, payah.."

Kiba menutup aplikasi Yahoo! Messenger yang sejak tadi bertengger di desktop komputernya. Dia meng-klik Mozilla Firefox lalu membuka situs viwawa untuk kembali ke 'kehidupan'-nya yang dulu.

"Kapok ah gua main Y!M. Cari cewek, malah dapet yang nggak jelas. Haaah… Mending gua main kartu aja dah… Bye bye, _Yahoo! Messenger_…"

Sangat disayangkan. Padahal dia tidak tahu kalau Mikoshi itu cewek tulen alias 100% perempuan. Tapi, karena trauma yang dialaminya sekian menit yang lalu, ia jadi tidak yakin dengan gender Mikoshi.

Ah, dodol!

**-THE END-**

**REVIEW!**

Tapi **TIDAK** menerima **FLAME**! Masih ngotot pengen ngeflame? Kirim lewat PM, nggak usah nggeber-nggeberin review page saya! Tapi pada dasarnya sih saya ga mau flem2an. (alah plin plan ni orang)

N.B. Ohya tolong bilang lewat review kalo ada kata2 yang ilang ato error di sini. tadi saya pas edit di ffn, banyak kata2 yang ilang! makanya baru bisa dipublish malem ini.


End file.
